star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferna123/Star warfare fanfiction: The War Phantom
It's look like that I am already dissapear from this world. But finally I have come back, with enhanced skill. -INF123 Prologue Timeline 0130 BC: 'Silver selene' INFRANITE hard type battleship. Crash landed on the earth at Drengist Fjord. 2637: 'Exodus' evacuation preparation probe send the signal back to mankind for the place that can be a new world. It's took 4 light years to go there. So, operation 'Exodus' begin. 2649: The Exodus fleet that contain human population begin their journey from the destroyed world to the new Eden. In that journey, have some document about goods name 'EXA-7767' also contain in the evacuation ship name 'Carolina' but that ship dissapear during hyperspace journey to the new world, planet UBW-594244. 2782: Human first step on their new homeworld. Begin terraforming. 2796: 'Mithril' first discovered under Dragoz mine in boundary of new Russia. 2834: Karl Garland founded UNCC for the Mithril mining and Mithril usage purpose. 2859: Have some conflict between boundary of Bosnia and New Serbia. From the small struggle became protest, then become the civil war. During this time, Karl Garland Jr. CEO of UNCC. First introduced 'Viper' suit for anti protest. 2876: The birth of Ramon Sandoz. 2894: Civil war ended. Have 'Light I' assignment by the UN for the management of Mithril in the listed country. 2899: 'Leonid' asteroid that contain them from their homeworld. Collision at the Mithril mine. At first, they are only be the parasitic creature. But when the time pass, they collect Mithril and evolution to be the killing machine. 2900: Trailblazer, capital of the mankind. Founded at the Panchea Continent. 2998: 'Them' begin invasion. Light II assignment for Mithril weapon established. 3004: Fall of Trailblazer. UNCC Begin project 'Prototype-02' for stop the annihilation of mankind. 3016: Prototype-02 little brother 'OTX-77' and 'PT-003' that developed by Dr. Joan Cunningham. Was send to the front line for resist the alien horde and assist Prototype-02 that was operating in the Panchea continent. 3018: The victory of Prototype-02. 'Them' was annihilated. 'RISE-1' and 'Light-3' agreement establish for the control of parasitic creature that still left on the planet. The military school founded by New federation (rebuild America) that got donation in supply from UNCC. 3029: Black Mithril discovered in the Leonid asteroid core. 3034: INFRANITE begin the invasion. Earth federation founded the PIMU (Planet Intercept Military Unit) for INFRANITE protection. Also, in the same time. Crissigrim Rebel Army was created in New Paris meeting by their founder who use Codename as 'TAMNIL' 'SEA' 'JOM' 'PUNPUN' and 'POON'. During war with the INFRANITE, this group are the main point for INFRANITE annihilation and got a extremely high price bounty from the INFRANITE for anyone who can kill them. 3038: UNCC faces with the economic crisis after the INFRANITE war was finished with the victory of the mankind, at last Johnson Farlmann, chairman of UNCC. Need to closed the company that stayed for more than 200 years. Meanwhile, Ramon Sandoz. The Serbian journalist, win his noble prize for his journal during the first conflict. But Ramon himself, has already passed away for more than 100 year because of old age. So the noble prize stand on his graveyard until the Ragnarok begun. 3042: IMFRANITE vengence, they completely terraformed the abandoned earth to be suitable for them, also the human. Then the project 'Grandk Gandah (The great tyrant). INFRANITE top secret project for human annihilation, was founded by Mariyad Kazk'kul, the INFRANITE leader. TBA Category:Blog posts